Mutant-Warts
by Harriet
Summary: Give it a try, you could be plesently suprised. Know somethin? Reviewing is GOOD! :-P Harry Potter/Mutant X. Better than it sounds. No romance, no amazing new powers or Mary-Sues. Hopefully lots of action to come. Mild swearing.ON HIATUS - SORRY!
1. A Little Knowledge

1 Mutant-Warts  
  
Disclaimer: I invented this all. It's mine! Send me lots of money!  
  
Ok, ok, don't kill me! It's not mine, well the plot is but that's all. It belongs to JKR and whoever else the various bits belong to. Feel free to still send me lots of money though!  
  
Summary: Ok, this was probably a very bad idea but basically Harry and co meet Mutant X…I know they're set at different times but just pretend they're not. Wizards don't know about mutants.  
  
If any facts are known to be wrong tell me and I'll try and correct them. Thanks.  
  
I just want to mention that Crescent Dreamweaver also wrote a fic about Mutant X meets Harry Potter. I didn't find out until after I started writing mine. So far it's very good. Go read it, the plots are very different.  
  
  
  
2 Chapter 1  
  
Brennan stared at his watch. The girl was late. Worried he looked at Shalimar.  
  
"Do you think anything's happened? Wait, what's that?"  
  
There was the sound of an argument. Brennan couldn't make out what they were saying- yet. Shalimar could – her hearing was amazing.  
  
"Two boys and one girl," Muttered Shalimar, "Young. Not making a whole lot of sense. Not our girl anyway, she's 30"  
  
Brennan could hear the words now and had to agree with Shalimar.  
  
" Hermione, we are here for a holiday! We don't have to learn America's entire history! And we're safe enough. We're keeping a look out, wands at the ready and NO-ONE KNOWS WE ARE HERE! We're fine, stop worrying and stop trying to teach me just who Lincoln was!"  
  
"Oh? You want Harry to be hit by Adava Kedava? And I'm helping, you never know when we might want to know an American fact, they're very useful."  
  
"Herm, he's right, we're fine. No one's going to get me here. Besides, they'd just do Crucio – leave Adava Kedava to Voldemort."  
  
Brennan thought this boy was trying to lighten the mood, it didn't seem to be working though.  
  
"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!"  
  
"Gangs?" questioned Shalimar.  
  
Brennan privately agreed. "Weird slang though. Crucio?"  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of a silver, low-slung car. Out of it stepped a woman of around 30, with straight mousey hair going down to her shoulders. She was dressed in a suit that would not look out of place at a banker-of-the-year show and her face held a sneer.  
  
"So glad you could come." She could not hide the note of glee in her voice.  
  
"Lola Cotton?"  
  
"Yes and these," around her 3 more cars drove up and stopped. Identically dressed men in suits and sun-lasses got out, carrying cattle prods, "are my friends."  
  
Lola Cotton smirked. She got out a gun and pointed it at the pair. "May I suggest you put your hands in the air?"  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron emerged from an alleyway, still arguing. Suddenly Hermione stopped and looked shocked. Harry and Ron followed her gaze and saw 2 people surrounded by men waving…well, something and a woman pointing a gun.  
  
Harry got out his wand and started walking determinedly.  
  
"HARRY! Guns! A gun means they're muggles! You can't!"  
  
"I can't just let...." A fight had erupted. There was a sudden flash of blue, hitting one of the suited men in the chest and knocking him to the floor. "Muggles?"  
  
Harry ran, when near enough he started sending curses- the full body bind to be more exact. Soon everyone was on the floor motionless and Harry just had to sort out the good and the bad. He spotted Brennan first and muttered the counter curse.  
  
"Thanks kid, but you know, you could have been hurt, you shouldn't get involved. Fancy freeing Shalimar now?"  
  
Brennan pointed her out and soon the curse was off.  
  
"Weird ability," said the woman Brennan had said was called Shalimar.  
  
"Er…yeah, I guess."  
  
"HARRY!" Everyone looked up to see a busy haired girl come running over to Harry and scold him. " What would Dumbledore or Sirius have said if you'd got hurt? They'd have killed you!"  
  
"Er…Harry? They're getting movement back…" This was said by a boy with brilliant red hair. Tall and lanky, he looked a little scared but determined to back his friend up. And, thought Brennan, it was hardly surprising if he WAS scared, after all, that had been a big fight.  
  
Shalimar took control. "Right, let's get out of here, you kids live round here?"  
  
The boy with the black, messy hair answered. He seemed to be in charge. "No, holiday."  
  
"Your parents?"  
  
Was that sadness in the boy's eyes? "Not here." There was a tone that suggested there would be no farther discussion on the matter.  
  
"You'd better come with us then." She motioned to the car and the 3 got in, wands at the ready, just in case. They did not know someone had watched the fight before vanishing with a small pop.  
  
  
  
A few miles away the car stopped. Brennan started talking to his ring, which answered back. Harry and his friends didn't appear to find this strange, adding to the mystery. While he spoke Shalimar went into the boot (trunk) and got out a case. She opened it to reveal about 20 carefully packed silver discs, each a little smaller than the bottom of a coke bottle.  
  
"You have to wear these I'm afraid, it's for security."  
  
Hermione and Ron looked to Harry for assurance, he looked nervous but nodded. Shalimar got 2 of the discs then put one on each side of Harry's face, level with his eyes. After a moment his eyes showed white and he looked terrified, it was obvious he couldn't see. She turned around to find his friends pointing sticks at her, an angry look on their faces.  
  
"Whatever the hell you did to him, undo it NOW."  
  
  
  
One of the men in suits was hauled up in front of the worst mutation he had ever seen. There was a look of evil surrounding it and the men in hoods took orders from him. This man, this "Lord Voldemort" was interrogating him. The methods the GSA used were nothing to this, and the GSA went far beyond the law.  
  
"I ask again, who do you work for?"  
  
"Th..the GSA"  
  
"And who is in charge?"  
  
"Eckhart."  
  
"Good" Voldemort smiled before yelling "CRUCIO! Dispose of him, he is of no farther use."  
  
The hooded men grabbed him and dragged him away, still in agony. He was fortunate, he died quickly.  
  
  
  
Shalimar had relented and taken off the discs. It wasn't the anger, she had seen that before and it wasn't that she was scared, Brennan and she could surely handle a couple of teenagers, no matter what their power. Right? She wasn't sure that was quite true, the look Ron had given her made Shalimar unsure if she COULD handle him, there was something in his eyes that suggested he had seen and tackled much worse than her and he would do so again. And Harry was his leader? If Ron had seen and done so much then what had Harry done? The girl, Hermione, had that look too, but instead of just anger there was a calculating look, as if she knew her strength and was deciding how to use it to the greatest advantage. It scared Shalimar and she couldn't understand it. But she had taken off the discs then spoken to Brennan for a few minutes, and spoken to the ring.  
  
The result of the conversation was that they had all driven for several miles before going into a tunnel. In the darkness lit only by their headlights they met few cars. After one sharp turn they met no more.  
  
(A/N I don't know if there is a tunnel connecting Sanctuary to the mainland but I'm assuming so. In this version there's a turning off a public tunnel.)  
  
Hermione was getting bored and stiff. They had already been in the tunnel for what felt like years but was in fact about 30 minutes. She looked forward out of the windscreen; her eyes were by now well adjusted to the darkness. She almost screamed. They were off the road now, past a sign saying "Depot 7462 – road repair equipment ahead." Now they had headed straight past a door saying DEPOT 7462. But that wasn't what was making her shake in fear. That was because past the door was a stop space for workers vehicles and past that was a wall. And they were heading straight for the wall.  
  
  
  
Voldemort set several Death Eaters to finding this Eckhart man. He was intrigued by him, he had power and apparently so did his employees, if what Sevnay had said was correct. He claimed to have been looking down on a fight where that idiot muggle had been caught. He claimed spells were being cast, but there were no wizards. And they had all ended up frozen by a boy! It amused Voldemort. He didn't know Harry was in America, if he had things would be moving at a far faster pace.  
  
  
  
They went straight through the wall! The car emerged in a brightly-lit tunnel and continued. Hermione sat and thought, it had to be an illusion, almost like a hologram that muggles have. It made a blank space look like a wall. She shouldn't be so suprised she reminded herself, after all, if things like invisibility cloaks could make things appear to not be there it shouldn't be very hard to make things appear to be where they aren't. She relaxed and took in her surroundings. They were in another tunnel, but this one looked well cared for. It was clean and well lit but obviously designed to not be used much.  
  
In a few minutes time they stopped in a kind of car park. Already in it were 2 cars, 4 motorbikes and, hang on, a PLANE? Hermione and Harry couldn't contain their gasps.  
  
Brennan looked back and grinned. "Nice huh?"  
  
Ron pointed to the plane and asked, "What's that?" Brennan just looked puzzled. He knew it was advanced but it was obvious it was a plane! Who on earth wouldn't know a plane?  
  
There was a door to the side that they all went through. They appeared into a beautifully furnished building, one room but on many levels and in many sections. They all looked round and Harry spotted a few doors, hidden away. From one door 3 people were emerging, 2 men and a woman, all dressed the muggle way. Fashionably though. Maybe wizards and witches didn't wear robes in America? Harry didn't know. 2 of the 3 were young, the 3rd, one of the men, middle aged and all were smiling.  
  
"Hi, I'm Adam. This is Jesse," he pointed at the man then the woman, "and this is Emma. You already know Shalimar and Brennan. Welcome to Sanctuary."  
  
They all said hello and he led them to some comfortable seats and they all sat down before Adam asked the trio to tell him a little about themselves. Harry took up the introductions.  
  
"Er…we go to Hogwarts in the UK. We're on holiday in America. It's safer with the war and all. This is Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley," Harry nodded to the person as he said each name. He was a little nervous to continue. Still, they didn't look like death eaters; this place was lacking the snakes and cursed objects usually found in a death eater's abode. He continued, failing to notice their puzzled looks regarding the war." I'm…I'm Harry Potter."  
  
This didn't get the expected response. Not that Harry minded, he was just…puzzled. Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged looks. Then looked around. It was Hermione who noticed the technology and realised.  
  
"Oh My God! Harry, Ron, They're MUGGLES!" Shocked looks crept over their faces as they realised she was right.  
  
"But…how?.."  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt," a voice cut in, "but would you mind telling me what the hell a muggle is?"  
  
"Er…..Hermione. Your good at this sort of thing, you explain!"  
  
Hermione shot Harry a look that said quite clearly that Harry would pay for this later.  
  
"O…k…Let's see. And you'll have to explain a bit later because if you're muggles I would dearly like to know how you shot that blue stuff. Anyway, think back to when you were a little kid. Did you believe in magic? It was used by wizards and witches, right? Well, that's what we are, wizards and witches. Well, trainees actually but…"  
  
Hermione stopped as she noticed the looks she was getting. Adam was trying to hide a smile while the others were quite openly amused. Jesse began patting his pockets.  
  
"Hang on, I know I've got a pack of cards somewhere."  
  
Hermione suddenly looked cross.  
  
"We're not muggle magicians. Look." She pointed her wand at a vase. "Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
The vase began to float and Emma screamed.  
  
  
  
His people had found the man. Voldemort took a portkey to America and Apperated into Eckhart's office, much to the surprise of the latter.  
  
"I believe we have something to discuss."  
  
  
  
Shalimar went over to the vase. She put her hand over it, under it, all around it. Then she grabbed it and brought it back to the seats, examining it as she went. Her friends looked at it after her. In silence. Finally they put it down and Adam asked the simple question.  
  
"How?"  
  
So the trio explained (Hermione muttering as they did so about breaking the law). They explained about magic and about Hogwarts. They explained about dragons and centaurs and mystical creatures. They explained about Voldemort and the Wizarding World War. And they explained about Harry.  
  
They were silent for a while after this. It was a lot to take in and a lot for Harry, Ron and Hermione to contemplate. Then it was the turn of their new friends.  
  
Adam explained how, years ago they had played with genetics to try and save lives. In some cases they had melded in the DNA of other creatures. Their had been other methods too, too long to explain. (Only Hermione really understood this, Ron didn't even know what DNA was.) This had given them special abilities. And Adam explained what had happened after, that Eckhart, once his partner, had turned against him and the mutants. Had decided to kill them, or hold them in stasis. Had turned the GSA, once used for aiding, into a police force hunting down mutants. He explained that Mutant X was formed to protect mutants. To give them new homes and new identities, a chance for the future. Shalimar, a feral, part cat and an amazing fighter had joined Adam. Jesse, able to go hard as steel, or to phase out and be able to walk through walls. Emma, able to see into people's minds and influence them, make them think they are blind for a time for example. And Brennan able to create and shoot electricity (the blue "stuff" they saw). Together they formed Mutant X.  
  
They were silent for a while after this. It was a lot to take in and a lot for the others to contemplate. It was while they were silent a beeping was heard. Jesse went to check it out on one of the many computers around the place. He went white and muttered "Oh shit."  
  
"It's an e-mail from Eckhart to every employee." He announced. "I'll read it out.  
  
I am pleased to announce that someone will be joining me to lead the GSA into an even greater future. His name is Lord Voldemort. You will receive farther details from your superiors. Many of his employees will be coming here, do not disturb them for any reason. Effective immediately there is an important new case to be apprehended. A world-wide search is to begin. It is imperative that it is done swiftly. The case is a 15-year-old boy by the name of Harry Potter. That is all."  
  
The room went silent then as one "Oh Shit." was heard.  
  
  
  
A/N They are allowed to use magic in the holidays because of defending themselves with Voldemort on the lose. Also, I'm from the UK so if any mistakes about America are made please let me know and I'll correct them. Thank you.  
  
Like it? Please review, I won't carry on if no one does because I will assume no one likes it. It's my first fic so don't flame me too bad…please? 


	2. Planning begins

For a few minutes they sat in silence, then unconsciously went off into little groups, the Hogwarts three and Mutant X.  
  
MUTANT X  
  
"We've got to protect them…they have no idea what they're up against. Everyone in the GSA looking for one person? They've not got a chance."  
  
"Looks like they're telling the truth anyway."  
  
Is it just me who thinks that this is worse than they're letting on?" asked Emma. "I mean, did you see how scared Ron looked when Harry said Voldemort's name?"  
  
Appropriately they heard at that moment Ron yelling at Harry to call "him" You-Know-Who like all sane wizards.  
  
"ALL wizards?" questioned Adam. "The majority of people are scared to say his NAME?! I think you're right Emma, this is a lot worse than they're letting on. What are their minds like?"  
  
Emma used her ability to look into their minds and feelings.  
  
"As clear as if you look and listen. They're scared stiff but brave. Or at least Ron and Hermione's are, I can't get in Harry's at all. He's blocking his memories, doesn't want to think about them. He seems to think he has to be brave and do a job and that's what he's going to do. That's what I'm getting from his friends anyway, it's clear they left out details about this whole thing from what they told us, I'm sure Harry was involved, I'm just not sure how. His friends don't seem to blame him though, however he was involved they only appear to respect him more."  
  
"Any ideas on what to do from here?"  
  
"Ask the kids." Replied Brennan immediately. "They know more than us about this guy, if they stay here we can protect them from the GSA, but they might know some magic technique that could be used to find them. Right now, they're the ones in danger, it's up to them what to do. I say when they've finished their discussion we go ask them what they think, until then we try and think up some more ideas."  
  
"Agreed." Said Adam. They left to think, Jesse ending up near Harry, Ron and Hermione. He could hear snatches of their conversation.  
  
  
  
HOGARTS THREE  
  
"It would be a lot easier if we could just apperate…"  
  
"Well we can't, we're all underage, without licenses and it's too far back to England anyway. We'd need a portkey."  
  
"I wasn't suggesting we did Herm, just saying it would be easier if we could."  
  
"And I'm just saying we can't…"  
  
Harry's voice cut in, breaking up the argument.  
  
"Are we all agreed, we have to contact Dumbledore?"  
  
The other two looked shocked.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"So the question is; how?"  
  
" We owl him of course!"  
  
"Ron," Hermione sighed, "Are you completely dense? WE DON'T HAVE AN OWL!"  
  
"So? There are witches in America too, you know. We borrow one. I think this counts as an emergency."  
  
"Few problems with that Ron.." Hermione was getting mad. "One, we don't know any witches or wizards here. Two, we are meant to be staying completely separate from the entire magical community while here. Three, even if we weren't we have no idea how to contact anyone. Four, anyone we did manage to contact could be a Death Eater. Five…"  
  
"Ok, enough, I get the idea. Anyway, could Dumbledore know already?"  
  
Unlikely, Voldemort won't bother telling his death eaters, it's not important enough. He only informs people for something big, capturing a new country, something like that. A new company's no big deal. And his Death Eaters are already on the look out for me, so that's nothing new. So spies won't work. And it's not like he monitors GSA communications! How many witches or wizards know what email is? No, I can't see Dumbledore finding out, we have to tell him."  
  
Jesse was amazed at the calm way Harry accepted his fate, he knew people were out to get and he just worked through it, just tried to think of the best way to get the information to the relevant people. What had this kid been through to make him so resigned to life, so blasé about danger?  
  
"OK, so not owls….. a letter would take too long…I've got it! Ron, does your dad have a phone at his office?"  
  
"A what Harry?"  
  
"Telephone, you know, I explained them to you…same as Hermione and your dad did, you tried to talk to me on one once but ended up getting Uncle Vernon and yelling, remember?"  
  
Ron looked blank before recognition finally dawned.  
  
"Oh, a FELLYTONE! You should have said. No, he did but Fudge made him take it out. Said it looked "unprofessional".  
  
"We could call my parents." injected Hermione.  
  
"No point," countered Harry, "even if we did they have no way of contacting Dumbledore."  
  
"Yes they do! A witch lives in the next street – her niece is a first year Hufflepuff. I'm sure she'd lend mum her owl in an emergency."  
  
They all looked relieved at this news. Then Harry got worried again.  
  
"Then what? What do we say? We can't worry your parents. I suppose we could just say we need to speak to Dumbledore urgently. Ask him to come, here are regular portkeys to the airports, aren't there?"  
  
"Yes, 3 a day, each way. How would WE get to the airports though?"  
  
Jesse decided it was time to interrupt.  
  
"If you've sorted the basics we can help. And you're welcome to stay here in the meantime, we'll get your luggage for you, it's not safe for you to be out there right now."  
  
Again, they all looked relieved.  
  
"Thanks," said Harry with a smile, " That helps a lot. No need to worry about our luggage though, we've got it with us, it's not safe to leave wizarding stuff unattended in muggle hotels. Even if your trunk's locked Death Eaters or an experienced thief can still get in. Besides, if we had to shift locations…"  
  
Jesse was about to remark on the fact that they weren't carrying anything when Hermione saw his puzzled look. She fished in her pocket and brought out her wand and a small and apparently very heavy object. Carefully, she placed it on the floor and swished her wand about in a shape reminiscent of a half star before pointing at the object and yelling "Amplitudo reverti!" The object expanded to reveal a large trunk with several locks on it.  
  
"Unfortunately weight does not go down but I added another one that makes it a bit lighter than normal"  
  
Ignoring Jesse's look of amazement she then swished her wand some more and yelled "Paravitas!" making the trunk shrink again before putting it back in her pocket.  
  
Trying to hide his astonishment he suggested they called Hermione's parents while he got his team together. They did this (Hermione's parents were happy to pass the message on, if a little puzzled) and sat down for a serious discussion while awaiting Dumbledore's reply.  
  
  
  
/z/z/z/z/z/z/z/z/z/z/z/z/z/z/z/z/z/z/z/z/z/z/  
  
Amplitudo reverti = largeness return……kinda. Near enough anyway.  
  
Paravitas = small.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer = see page one, it's the only one you're getting. As always if you spot any "deliberate" mistakes let me know and I'll try and correct them. Thank you!  
  
I know this isn't that good or very long, I'm sorry, I've got important exams soon so I'm busy. But I'll update as often as I can and try not to make any bits too bad.  
  
  
  
Ivory Tuluxey – THANK YOU! Getting your review really cheered me up; I was beginning to think I wasn't going to get any. I especially like it because it's such a nice one. :-P  
  
Chad-Catsmeat – Thank you for your review and thank you for the tip, I'll try to remember.  
  
To everyone else, copy them! Review! Be kind and I'll grin at you! 


End file.
